


The Area 51 Raid!

by Sousukaio98



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Area 51 Raid, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Quick’s the Naruto Runner general, Threesome - M/M/M, and escaping, and possibly memes, area 51, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousukaio98/pseuds/Sousukaio98
Summary: An Area 51 Raid but Quick Man and his boyfriends Turbo Man and Nitro Man are in it to save the aliens





	The Area 51 Raid!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shurikens_Miner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurikens_Miner/gifts), [Thunderblood439](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thunderblood439).

> I know that I’m late but it’s cuz of Discord and how there’s a bunch of ideas that should be shown. Thank you guys and enjoy!  
Ps: Thank you Noob Majesty and Sousu/Clus.

DATE FILE: SEPTEMBER 20, 20X9  
LOCATION: AREA 51 (LINCOLN COUNTRY, NEVADA, UNITED STATES)  
MISSION: INFILTRATE AREA 51

"Listen up all you humans and robots! Even though there's only a couple of us Naruto Runners left because only two thousand of over two million have actually came to join the raid, that won't stop us from our goal! TO SAVE THE ALIENS!!!!!!!! We all know that aliens are real! Many times our world have been greeted with such entities and yet instead of welcoming them with open arms, WE LET THEM BE CAPTURED!!!!!!!!! Well guess what!? It's time to end those aliens' suffering. To all of you who came here, I thank you. You are all brave, courageous and will go down in history as the ones who saved the aliens! Even if you fall in battle, we shall pay F to respect what you have done. Now enough chat! It's time for the raid. REMEMBER, WE ARE THE NARUTO RUNNERS, AND WE WILL SEE THEM ALIENS!!!!!!!!!"

The group let out their battle cry once Quick Man finished his speech and punched the sky. Quick Man turned around and see that the military is distracted by the Beserkers, Rick Throwers and the unexpected paraders. He smirked and gets into position before he yelled, "THE MILITARY IS DISTRACTED!!!!!!!! GO, THEY CAN'T STOP ALL OF US!!!!!"

He then dashed off with the others following behind, Running in The 90s is being played in the radio he taped onto himself. He could faintly hear their shouts in the background, things like:  
"If we Naruto Run, we can move faster than their bullets!"  
"Lets see them aliens!"  
"Clap those alien cheeks!"  
"For the aliens!"  
"Double O' ninja go!"  
"DÉJÀ VÚ!!!!!"

The song caught Quick Man's attention as he turned and see his boyfriends Turbo Man and Nitro Man, both in their vehicle forms and both drifting. Turbo Man was playing the song while Nitro Man was playing Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ops. There was no need to worry for them, they got the ammo and legal protection. Quick Man yelled at them, "C'MON WE GOTTA RESCUE DEM ALIENS!!!!!!!!"

"YEAH!!!!!" His boyfriends yelled back as they all stepped it up and moved faster. They moved so fast that they managed to get into the facility through a closing gate without the guards noticing. Meanwhile one of the guards turned to another and asks almost drunkenly, "Say Eddie, have you ever felt high.... Without actually getting high, you just see what appears to be three techno coloured robots and a horde of millennials and you just like, question life?"

Quick Man smiles victoriously as he leads Turbo Man and Nitro Mam to an empty room for them to rest. Once they all get in, they turned off the music simultaneously as Quick Man closed the door and checked for any surveillance cameras before finally relaxing once he sees that they're all good and sits.

"We got in!" He said happily as Turbo Man and Nitro Man transformed back and sat down.

'We did, all thanks to you Quick. We knew that you being the general of the Naruto Runners was a good decision.' Turbo Man signed to which Quick Man smirked and hid his blush.

"Pst, I was practically made for that spot. Now c'mon, we gotta get our energy back if we have any chances of rescuing the aliens." Quick Man said, bringing his bag to the front as he opened it and stuffed his radio inside before taking out two e-tanks and tossing each of them to his boyfriends.

"Thanks Quickie, you're so thoughtful." Nitro Man said which made Quick Man blush and roll his eyes, "Hey, don't call me Quickie..."

"But it's cute on you." Nitro Man pointed out and all Quick Man can do is grumble as he took another drink out of his bag, "I ain't cute..."

"Quick?" Nitro Man suddenly called, eyeing the drink suspiciously. Quick Man then stopped right before he was about to open it and looks at Nitro Man in confusion. "Yeah?"

"Is that kool-aid?" Nitro Man questioned suspiciously, which caught Turbo Man's attention. Quick Man looked away and became silent before he finally answered due to the pressure of his boyfriends' stares. "... Maybe?..."

"Quick don't drink that!" Nitro Man nearly shouted, setting the e-tank aside to pin Quick Man down as Turbo Man rushed over to take the can of kool-aid away. "You know that it's bad for you!"

"First off be quiet we might get caught. Secondly, kool-aid isn't that bad." Quick Man said which made them glare at him.

'I'm sure we don't need to remind you about the last times you drank kool-aid.' Turbo Man pointed out which made Quick Man pout and look away, "Fine..."

"Good, thank you." Nitro Man said with a nod before he gets off him and fished out another e-tank from Quick Man's bag to give it to his boyfriend. Quick Man merely grumbled and takes it, drinking it before he grabs a map and unrolls it in front of the two.

"Alright, the distress call we got from Galaxy also came with a map of the whole facility. He said that he and the aliens are in here." Quick Man said, pointing to a spot in the map that was circled. He then traced around the map. "We're here, and so the shortest route to where they keep the aliens hostage would be by taking the route to the right and traversing through the rooms until we reach an elevator that goes down to the fifth basement level. We could go through the vents but Turbo wouldn't fit. We gotta be careful as there might be a lot of traps waiting for us, going fast unfortunately isn't an option due to it increasing our chances of getting caught."

'Good plan hon, let's go.' Turbo Man said which made Quick Man blush and fuel his pride. It soon disappeared as he said, "Okay, enough chit-chat, let's go!"

"Right!" Both of his boyfriends said as they leave the room to go and rescue the aliens.

**Author's Note:**

> Will Quick Man and his boyfriends find the aliens? Will they be caught by the guards of Area 51?! Find out next time in the Area 51 Raid!


End file.
